The Mistakes He Made
by Haleylovesyou39
Summary: Robin is thinking about all the mistakes he's made; Starfire comes to try and change his thinking. Oneshot! R&R please!
1. Mistakes

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans.

A/N: In the midst of writing my newest story: "Nothing Can Ever Be Normal," I hit a case of writer's block. And so, I decided to write this one shot to clear my thoughts. There may be some other one shots to follow it, because this is a _terrible_ case of writer's block. But anyway, enjoy! And as always, R&R please!

**The Mistakes He Made**

Robin had screwed up a lot in his career as a Hero. In fact, to say that was an understatement. Off of the top of his head, Robin could list several things he had done wrong:

_Letting Slade use him as his apprentice. _

_Letting Slade get inside of his head. _

_Allowing his team mates to become more important than his own life. _

_Letting his competitive side almost destroy him. _

_And of course, the most prominent screw-up, inventing Red X. _

Robin stared at the empty suit that hung in his room, eyeing the black material. Inventing Red X had been the worst mistake he'd ever made. As if getting close to Slade and crossing the line from hero to villain weren't enough, Robin had lied to the only people he could trust; the only people who trusted _him_ for that matter.

_Slade did not trust you. And you did not trust us. _

Starfire's words ran through his head like an annoying alarm clock that wouldn't shut up. A sick reminder that Robin truly had screwed up; everyone had noticed it.

"Robin?" Came a sweet, innocent voice from the door to his room. Robin couldn't help but smile at the sound, knowing the person whom it belonged to was the only person he wanted to see right now.

"Hey, Star." Robin replied, turning around to face the alien girl. She smiled at him, and walked into the room, noticing the Red X suit wasn't locked away as it normally was.

"Are you doing the admiring of your work?" Starfire asked. He looked at her incredulously, shaking his head.

"No. There's nothing _to_ admire about Red X, Star. Creating him was a mistake. I've told you this already. I almost hurt you guys. I lied to you. I turned my back on everything I knew. And the only thing that came out of it was a victory for Slade." Robin whispered, turning around and pressing his hands against the metal table in front of him. Starfire frowned and sat on top of the table, sliding across it so that Robin's hands were on either side of her, and his face was inches away from hers.

_She has no idea the affect she has on me. _Robin thought, allowing his eyes to meet the sparkling emerald eyes staring back at him.

"Robin, perhaps Red X was not a mistake." Starfire said, and Robin backed away for a moment, before realizing that he liked being closer to her better than being away. This was definitely a problem for Robin. The way he wanted Starfire, as _more_ than just a friend; _more_ than just a teammate. The way that now, with their mouths merely inches away from each other, Robin could lean forward and kiss her, the way she had kissed him when she first came to Earth.

Moments of silence passed between the two Titans, and their breathing coincided, as if they were on the same wavelength, thinking the same thoughts, and acting upon the same reflexes: Starfire would brush a stray hair out of her face, and Robin would run his hands through his disheveled black hair. Starfire would blink, and Robin would blink in response. The two shared a silent, unspoken language that no one else could have understood.

Finally, Robin broke the comfortable blanket of silence that had settled around the two of them, "what do you mean maybe Red X wasn't a mistake?"

"Red X in itself was a rather foolish idea, Robin. But perhaps it was all for the better because of the lessons you learned." Starfire explained, and Robin rubbed his chin with his hand, trying to process what she meant. Starfire was always several intellectual levels above the other Titans. What she lacked in knowledge of the English language, she made up for in the ways that she saw things. For example, looking at Red X as a lesson, not a mistake.

"And what lessons _did_ I learn from Red X?"

"To always trust us, no matter what the circumstances are. Imagining you, as a villain, was the most terrifying thing I have ever had to imagine. Trying to picture the Titans without you was terrible; I couldn't do it. No matter how much I told myself I had to hate you, I couldn't."

"I'm glad you couldn't hate me, Star." Robin whispered, her words running through his head. He flipped them around, looking for double meanings, a loop hole, anything."

_I couldn't hate you. _What was Starfire saying? That even if Robin was a villain, she wouldn't be able to hate him. Was it possible that her feelings were as strong as his?

"Yes, well, regardless, you need not dwell on Red X anymore. That is all a matter of the past, Robin. You should be thinking about now, and the future." Starfire said, hopping off the table, and walking towards the door. She gave him one last fleeting glance before walking away, leaving Robin staring after her.

_Letting Starfire get away. _


	2. Wanting More

A/N: "The Mistakes He Made" was supposed to be a oneshot. It's been weeks since I wrote it, and I was going back to proofread it for the millionth time, wondering what the story was missing. Then I realized, I left the story kind of hanging at the end. It was a cliffhanger with no follow-up.

Now, I realize some of you liked that. Others did not. So here is a conclusion to the story. Read it if you craved more. Don't if you liked the other ending. Either way, you are all amazing. Now enjoy!

* * *

Robin waited outside of Starfire's door, his thoughts conflicting as he held his hand flat against the smooth surface. He didn't want to bother her. But after the talk they'd had earlier, he craved more of her advice. Or maybe he just wanted to hear her sweet, melodic voice again. Either way, he knew knocking on her door was pointless.

What did he think would happen anyway? That she'd let him inside, and rid him of all his regrets? That was an impossible task; Robin knew he was a fool.

"Robin, why are you standing outside of my door?" His heart began to race at the question, and he willed his body to turn around. He came face-to-face with a very puzzled Starfire; he had to restrain himself from running.

"I, umm, wanted to talk with you." He stammered, pushing the words out of his mouth. He mentally slapped himself, then smiled as Starfire's features shifted, turning from curious to joyous in a matter of seconds.

Oh the things that girl did to his heart. And his nerves, he noted, wiping the sweat off of the palms of his hands. Starfire slid by him and opened the door to her room. She motioned for him to come inside; he complied, looking around at the barren pink walls.

"What did you wish to talk about, Robin?" Starfire asked, walking over to the window and sitting cross-legged in front of it. Her side was facing him, and he watched as she closed her eyes and tilted her head back. His eyes traveled over the expanse of her neck, snapping back up to rest on her lips.

"Star, what are you-"

"I am enjoying the warmth that the sun gives off. I most enjoy sitting by the window when the sun is out. But I never have any company. Please, will you join me?"

She was inviting him to sit in front her. How could he refuse that offer? Especially when the way her eyes shone, and her body curved was so... Irresistible.

Yep, he shouldn't have come here. He should have gone back to his room. He should have neglected every part of him that needed Starfire's presence.

He should have- "Star, I, um, need to tell you something." He said, interrupting the onslaught of negative thoughts coming from his brain. He liked to imagine his brain was separated into two sections: Batman Section (BS, as he liked to call it, just because that amused him) and the Human Section. The Batman Section was filled with his instincts. It told him what to do, and when to do it. The Human Section, however, was where his true feelings for anyone and anything were hidden, along with his deepest memories.

"You know you may tell me anything, Robin. You are, after all, my best friend."

"Yeah, about that. Star, sometimes I find that I don't want to be your best friend."

"You no longer wish to associate with me?" She asked, looking hurt.

"No, no. That's not what I meant," he amended, "I meant, I, uh, want to be more than just your best friend." This was dangerous territory, and Robin felt the Batman Section of his brain screaming at him.

"I do not understand."

"Well, for example, best friends, uh, they can't do this," Robin said, reaching out and grabbing Starfire's hand. He laced his fingers with hers, and she studied their hands carefully.

"What else can Best Friends not do?"

"They can't, uh... They can't do this." He said, leaning forward to kiss her cheeks. She recoiled from him, pulling her hand out of his.

"I thought you did not like physical actions."

"It's not that I don't like being near people physically, Star. It's that I can't. Or I thought I couldn't. Anyone who I'm involved with could get hurt. And if it were you, I'd never forgive myself."

"but." she prompted, sensing that he would continue his explanation. He smiled at her.

"But today, when we were talking about mistakes... I realized: shutting myself off from the world is one of the biggest mistakes I've made. Shutting myself off from you-"

"Robin, you have not shut yourself off from me. We talk about things frequently."

"I meant physically, Star. I don't want to just talk with you. I want to be able to hold hands with you in the living room. Kiss your cheek before you go to bed. I want... I want to be with you." Robin admitted, the last words coming out in a rush. Starfire beamed at him, leaning forward to wrap her arms around his neck.

"And you are sure it will not be a mistake?" she asked into his shoulder. He laughed and pulled her tighter against him.

"No, Star. This isn't a mistake."


End file.
